


Combatting Human Expectations

by Doctor_Benzedrine



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: College Student Reader, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Platonic Relationship, Ratchet/Reader - Freeform, gender neutral reader, possibly amica endura, post RID 2015, ratchet x reader - Freeform, reader has anxiety, reader x ratchet - Freeform, reader/ratchet - Freeform, you do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Benzedrine/pseuds/Doctor_Benzedrine
Summary: Studying should be easier with an alien robot for a friend, but he’s incredibly stubborn. You’re overwhelmed. Ratchet has to figure out how to fix this.





	Combatting Human Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> for a very nice anon @ my tumblr (sexy-anime-female)
> 
> feel free to follow or send prompts

It’s been years since you initially started working alongside Team Prime, but you can always say you’ve enjoyed it. You admit that at first it was a little strange working with kids younger than you by a few years, but you’ve grown to love them, and Optimus insisted that you would be safer after an incident with a disgruntled Starscream on the college campus you call home.

However, things are a bit different now. Most days it’s just you and Ratchet, helping to watch over the Earth you call home. Your schedule is much less strenuous than the kids, given that you only have a few courses a day. Bumblebee has his own team in Crown City. You presume Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, and Magnus are busy restoring Cybertron, but you don’t mind. You’ve gotten much closer to Ratchet through days spent at his side, responding to nearby Decepticon reports, or Cybertronian activity on Earth. If you’re honest, your Cybertronian friend has helped you with a great deal of your schoolwork. 

That’s what brings you to the base today: a Saturday. As you’ve went further into your studies, your workload has increased ten fold. Your upper level courses are going to kill you, but you have to graduate. You have a certain ounce of determination, and a not-so-busy Cybertronian medic to assist. With a groan, you collapse onto a couch atop a platform, tossing your textbook aside. “I can’t do it!” You exclaim, frustrated. “All of this reading for what? I hate it.” You bury your head into the couch cushion, as your medic chuckles, looking over his shoulder.

“A bit dramatic, aren’t we?” 

“You try studying for god - sorry - Primus knows how long to get a sheet of paper and potential of a job that you *probably* won’t get.” The medic smiles and leans against a railing, making direct eye contact with you. 

“You’d be surprised. I studied for three million years to call myself a medic, and we were in short supply. I know all about exams and studying.” 

He’s not even trying to be sympathetic. You don’t even bother with a response as he scoffs and returns to his work. 

For the next few hours, it’s unusually quiet. Even on days whenever the kids aren’t here, the two of you make small talk. You love hearing about Cybertron and it’s customs, and moreover, Ratchet himself. You’ve learned things about him you would have never guessed or known in the time you’ve spent together. Yet, it’s different today. There’s tension in the bunker. You refuse to talk to him, and he seems to be doing the same, typing away on a large datapad immersed in some sort of work. 

You do the same, but your stress levels are about to hit their limits. You swear you’ve read this section five times over and done the activity over and over again. You begin to question how this even relates to your major. Your hands shaking, you scribble out your former response and start to re-do the prompt, attempting to focus. It’s hard. You swear you can hear your own heartbeat in the process. Then, you begin to shut down. You can’t do this! It’s impossible! 

You begin to sob, giving up completely, grasping ahold of your hair and tugging on it. You toss your textbook aside once more, almost tearing pages from its confines. Your breathing becomes rigid and you say some things that you’ll regret later, akin to your worth, and the situation, how you feel utterly worthless, and how you can’t accomplish anything. You begin to slam your head into the side of the couch, sobbing. 

It’s then that your medic comes to your side. He calls out your name, but you’re too far gone to hear or comprehend what he’s doing. Ever so gently, he reaches out a servo, and grasps you in his hand. Is that a blanket? He thinks that’s a blanket. He wraps you up in it, and begins to speak to you, addressing you directly, as he turns you around to wipe away a stray tear. 

“Primus,” he utters under his breath, not out of frustration, but worry. He’s went to the aid of many soldiers on the battlefield reacting the way you are right now, but you’re a human being. He should know enough about you to be able to treat this, to help you, but he can’t seem to find the words. This isn’t his forte. He’s been so immersed in his work that he hasn’t bothered to check on you. 

With an exasperated sigh, he addresses you, his voice low and re-assuring. “Look at me,” he requests. “You are at the base, and I’m here.” Your medic begins to address your surroundings, gently pulling you into reality. “I’m sorry that I didn’t come to your side sooner. I...was stubborn.” He closes his optics. “But that’s besides the point.” Ratchet closes his eyes once more. Optimus gives the inspiring pick-me-up speeches. He’s better at this, but the medic has to try. “You are wonderful, (y/n).”

You interrupt him and tearfully bury your head in one of his fingers. “You’re just saying that!” 

“I am not!” He responds, suddenly retracting the attitude. “What I mean to say is, I’ve always seen you as an asset. You are so much more talented than you seem, and I have always thought you’d do something great - I’ve always thought you’d be something great.” You begin to listen to him, as he takes a seat and allows you to curl up near his chest, wrapping your arms around his large form, and listening to the sound of his spark. “You may not see it now, but look at all you’ve accomplished and all you’ve done! You can’t allow a measly assignment to get the best of you if you’ve beaten Decepticons! I should have told you sooner, but none of this matters in the scope of things. I want you to succeed and I want you to do well, but you shouldn’t have to sacrifice your own happiness in the process.” 

“S-so things were easier on Cybertron then?” You respond, sniffling, with a slight giggle. 

“Yes, fine, I’ll admit it. Three million years studying on Cybertron is nothing compared to your expectations.” 

You laugh, and turn around, wiping away what tears remain in your eyes. 

“The bottom line is this: you’re more than capable of doing anything, and though challenging, I know you can get through this, you just need a little help.” For the first time all day, you smile. Ratchet picks you up and places you on the podium once more. “Now let’s tackle that assignment of yours!”


End file.
